Meowth
|} |height-ftin=1'04" |height-m=0.4 |weight-lbs=9.3 |weight-kg=4.2 |abilitylayout=1+2 |ability1=Pickup |ability2=Technician |abilityd=Unnerve |abilitydcaption=Meowth |abilityd2=Rattled |abilityd2caption=Alolan Meowth |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Field |eggcycles=20 |evtotal=1 |evsp=1 |expyield=58 |oldexp=69 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Yellow |formcolors=yes |catchrate=255 |body=08 |pokefordex=meowth |generation=1 |friendship=70 }} Meowth (Japanese: ニャース ' ''Nyarth) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 28. In Alola, Meowth has a regional variant that is . It evolves into Alolan Persian when leveled up with high friendship. Biology Meowth is a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. Meowth is a quadruped with the ability to walk on its hind legs; while the games always depict Meowth on two legs, the anime states that Meowth normally walks on all fours. It can freely manipulate its claws, retracting them when it wants to move silently. The tip of its tail curls tightly. Meowth is attracted to round and shiny objects, and has the unique ability to produce coins using . It is known to wander about city streets and pick up anything that sparkles, including loose change. Upon finding a sparkling object, its eyes will glitter and the coin on its forehead will shine brightly. Meowth is a playful Pokémon with the capacity for human-like intelligence, with at least one member of the species teaching itself how to . Meowth tends to live in . Meowth was introduced to Alola as a gift to royalty. The luxurious royal lifestyle soon led to Meowth diverging from its origins and becoming the selfish and prideful Alolan Meowth. Alolan Meowth will turn hysterical if its coin or pride are besmirched. It also has great cunning. When the monarchy fell, the rare Alolan Meowth went feral and eventually grew as common in Alola as anywhere else. Alolan Meowth's fur is a light blue-gray color. Instead of brown markings, the tip of its tail, whiskers, digits, and the insides of its ears a whitish-gray shade. Alolan Meowth's whiskers maintain a slight curve compared to regular Meowth's straighter whiskers, and it has silvery eyes. Pokédex entry Game locations Base stats Meowth Alolan Meowth Type effectiveness Meowth Alolan Meowth Learnset By leveling up Meowth Alolan Meowth By TM Meowth Alolan Meowth Evolution Meowth |no2=053 |name2=Persian |type1-2=Normal}} Alolan Meowth |no2=053Persian-Alola |name2=Persian |type1-2=Dark}} Sprites Origin Meowth seems to be based upon the Japanese legend of the 招き猫 , also known as the lucky cat or beckoning cat. According to one legend, a cat raised its paw to welcome a lord and saved his life when a lightning bolt hit the spot where he had been standing. Maneki Neko are often used as charms in restaurants and shops to bring customers or fortune and good luck. Statues of the cat are usually depicted holding a , an ancient coin used in Japan, like the one on Meowth's head. Its Japanese species name also suggests it is based on a . Name origin Meowth may be a combination of meow (the sound a cat makes) and mouth. The ''-th'' may also be borrowed from Nyarth, as both meow and nyā are onomatopoeia of a cat's cry. |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD 052 Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship Category:Blue-colored Pokémon